Forgiveness
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: During the rebellion of Hou, what happened to the Kirin? Was she truly killed? The aftermath of the rebellion in Hou and what happens to the Kirin. Slight Rokuta/OC One-Shot


**Author's Note: **I was watching The Twelve Kingdoms and this came to mind after finishing the series since it is not truly confirmed if the Kirin of Hou was truly killed. So I cam up with this. Anyways, the Kirin of Hou is about as tall as the Kirin of En.

The image was forever imprinted in her mind. She could not undo what has happened and now the image of blood is forever seared in her mind.

She tried with all her might to save the people by trying to talk to the king she solely chose, but it was in vain.

She tried to dissuade the people from revolting, promising them that she would try to talk to the king ,but that was all in vain.

Now she witnessed the killings of the king and the queen and almost the innocent daughter if it weren't for her pleading.

Then her life was threatened.

The Leader of the revolt was going to kill her. She never blamed him for his choice.

If it weren't for her Shirei saving her and taking her to Mount Hou, she would have been dead…like everyone else.

Her life was spared.

She can't wonder why this revolt had happened, was it her foolish choice in Kings or was it because she herself is a Taika as well.

Still weak from Shitsudo, she made it to Mount Hou.

The Kirin of Hou sat by a small lake at the water's edge. She simply stared while her Nyokai watched over her.

Her Nyokai, Torajin, had the limbs of white tiger, a human torso, her chest was covered in white dragon like scales, and her hair was long and white with the tips black.

The Kirin of Hou just stared until her Nyokai got her attention.

"Someone is here to see you." Torajin told her.

She looked to her Nyokai to see the Kirin of En, Enki or rather Rokuta.

"Rokuta…" She said with a sadden smile.

"I heard what happened in Hou and heard you made it here safely. So I came to see how you were doing." He said cheerfully.

"To say that I am fine would be a lie. I feel horrible that I was not able to do anything for the people of Hou and that I was not able to dissuade the King and it lead to his death and the queen's death as well." She replied sadly.

"There's nothing you could do Yukine. You were suffering from Shitsudo and so you weren't able to do much in that state. You shouldn't blame yourself." Rokuta told her as he sat down next to her.

Yukine…he was the only Kirin to call her by her Taika name.

"I know but I kept think I could have done something else. That little girl had to witness the death of her mother and father while I too was faced it. The words spoken to me by the leader of the rebellion echo's through my mind." Yukine replied.

"Yukine…"

"He told me I failed the people twice. Now I do not know if I should ever return to Hou or not. Should I return to Hourai where I was originally from? I just don't know what to do. This is must be what Taiki felt before he disappeared." Yukine said as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Yukine, if you left as well, then I would have to search for both you and Taiki. Please do not go to Hourai. Stay here or come with me to En where it is peaceful until you think of what to do next." Rokuta told her.

His offer was tempting but she did not want to bother others with her troubles. As far as she was concerned, she wanted to just fade away into nothingness.

"I just do not know what to do. I failed them more than once, if was to pick a new ruler I might fail them again. I sometimes think I should never have returned and should have just stayed in Hourai." Yukine confessed to Rokuta.

"If you had stayed in Hourai, I would never had met you when I returned from Hourai. So never say such things like because who knows what would happen if I never met you." Rokuta told her.

"I know." Yukine said with a sigh.

Rokuta left Yukine to be by herself and saw Lady Gyokuyo waiting for him.

"That's the most she has spoken since her arrival. If I may ask what she told her, Taiho?" Lady Gyokuyo asked.

"She blames herself for everything that happened in Hou. She talked about returning to Hourai or maybe never returning to Hou just all together." Rokuta told her.

"Taiho, may I ask if you would still visit her. It has only been a day that she was cured from Shitsudo and she barely talks to anyone at all. She barely talks to her Nyokai too." Lady Gyokuyo said to the En Taiho.

"I will be back tomorrow. I do not like seeing a sullen and sorrowful Kirin that is normally joyful and full of light like her." Rokuta replied.

"I wonder why she broke a silence and talked to her. Could be because you and are both Taika?" Lady Gyokuyo wondered loudly.

"I asked her to come to En with me where there is peace so she can think of what to do. I hope she decides to come with me but I do not know what she is thinking at the moment." Rokuta said before leaving.

Weeks went by and Yukine decided to go to En and stay there and think on her situation.

While in En, she learned many things about En. Its beauty and warm weather astounded her when she was used to cold winters in Hou.

She spent four years in En just before Youko Nakajima came.

Yukine sat in on of the garden of En watching the sunset.

"I wondered where you were." Rokuta said jumping up on the railing and sat down.

"I was enjoying the sunset." Yukine said with a smile.

"It is beautiful." Rokuta commented.

"I think its time for to decide what to do for now on." Yukine said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Rokuta asked.

"These past three years I have been trying to think of what to do for Hou and I have come to a decision after hearing news about Shoukei being alive. I need to go to Hou and spend time with the people before confronting the overseer of Hou." Yukine explained to Rokuta.

"You do know the risk of you going to Hou so soon right?" Rokuta asked.

"I do and that is why I must go. You have helped me so much already Rokuta. You are a true friend and I value that friendship. I am forever indebted to you for your kindness to me in my darkest hours."

"When do you plan to leave?" Rokuta asked.

"In the morning. The sooner the better before I back out of my decision." Yukine said with a smile.

"I am always here if you need anything. Just let me know." Rokuta said with a smile.

Yukine spent a year wondering around the country of Hou disguised as a commoner. During that time she learned about the people's views on the matter of the overseer of the country. One thing they kept asking was about the kind Kirin that tried so much no much for the people.

At time it almost brought her to tears of what the people thought about her disappearance. They truly cared about her while she in return was afraid of them when she was back on Mount Hou.

After her year of traveling through Hou she brought up the courage needed to go to the palace.

She snuck into the palace and waited in the study of the suppose new ruler to come in even though he knew nothing of her survival.

He suddenly came and down at a desk. It was only he and she now.

"It is rather strange to see you be in this room after what has happened in the past, Gekkei." Yukine said coming out of the shadows.

Gekkei was shocked and alarmed of her appearance and could not believe she was alive.

"I thought I killed you." He muttered to himself.

"I lived through the horror you lead into the palace but barely. My Shirei protected me and I survived. I come here on neutral terms and not out of hate for what you did to the late King and Queen." Yukine said calmly.

"Why take a risk coming here knowing you could be killed?" He asked her.

"Because we needed to speak to each other and put the past behind us. I knew you did what you did for the people and I do not blame you for anything. I have forgiven you for what you did." Yukine said with a smile.

"What do you want to speak of?" he asked.

"I want to tell you a story. A story about a little girl from Hourai. She was rather poor and corruption was all around. She tried to bring justice and help those around but could not and was almost killed until a creature from the sky saved her and took her away from all the corruption and sadness.

"She was taken to a strange world she knew nothing about and had to learn about the of this world and soon pick a king to rule a country she had no knowledge of. She tried with her strong to learn to someone she truly is not and soon she picked the first king.

"She was not sure if he was truly the right king. She had so much doubt within herself and had no idea what to do. She kept these thoughts to herself until the first king died.

"The next king she chose brought great doubt in her. She kept thinking that maybe I am not what I am suppose be and that is was all a mistake and that she herself was a giant mistake given a much important task.

"A rebellion started and soon the country was brought into a civil war. She tried with her might through a sickness that was struck upon her to convince the king but to her avail she was not able to. She was soon attacked and barely survived to her tale. Very few people know of her true from Hourai. Her name was Yukine, the sound of snow. " Yukine said calmly.

"You are this Yukine you speak of?" Gekkei asked

"Yes. I have came to the decision that I will let you look after this country until I find the new King. It may take me a very long time to find the next King but in that time I let you watch Hou. I am sorry fro my past mistakes and I will correct everything I can for this country that was entrusted to me." Yukine said before transforming into her Kirin form.

Gekkei was in awe of her appearance. Never had been graced with the true form of a Kirin.

"Taiho, I am sorry to striking you four years ago." Gekkei told her.

"All is forgiven. I forgave you a long time ago." Yukine said before leaving the palace.


End file.
